A month of help
by Shinigami no musuko
Summary: Death the kid is caught attempting to commit suicide and spills out all his problem on lord death who goes out of his way to help.
1. Chapter 1

Panic.  
He couldn't handle it anymore.  
The OCD...I-it was to much,he was gonna end it once and for all...after all it was the right thing to do...was it not?  
He assured himself it was.  
"All you do is bother people,their only you friends because of pity"  
He hated it all of it brought him a lot of pain, both physical and emotional.  
He would hear people talk about it in the halls.  
"Poor kid"  
"Oh watch out guys here comes the prince of symmetry"  
They would pull on one side of his shirt which pissed him off extremely.  
"To hell with them"  
He brought the gun to his temple.  
"Sorry Liz,patti,tsubaki,blackstar,soul and most of all...sorry maka. I've had a crush on you since we first met, and I've never had the balls to say anything about it-"  
"Kid...don't" kid didn't bother to look, he knew who it was  
"Why not, it's not like I'm ever gonna live in comfort with myself."  
"Kid, we can help you-"  
"Don't bother, why are you even here"  
"Maka said you have been depressed lately, 'thought I should check in on you"  
Kid was happy that maka was worried about him. Not that she needed to be-or did she?  
"How long have you been here"  
"For about a few minutes"  
"So then you heard-"  
"Yea"  
Kid flushed red  
-not something he thought was possible to do while holding a gun to your head.  
"Why Kid, you've got a big house loving friends,and a loving father."as he said this lord death sat next to kid.  
"Have you not?"he said in his usual voice.  
"I do, what I have yet to obtain is self comfort ."  
Lord death knew that medicine would not work on a shinigami,  
Therefor a medicated substance's attempts would not have an affect on kid.  
"So you Immediately jump to suicide?"  
Kid dropped the gun on the floor.  
"What else is there to do?!" Asked kid.  
"Talk to someone dummy"said death mousing up kids hair.  
"To who!?" Yelled kid." All my friends are dumbasses my weapons are stubborn...and worst of all...my father dodges every question i throw at him and looks like something out of an anime!"  
"I don't think you should be bottling up your emotions so just because of my appearance you think I'm incapable of listening. Kid,you can talk to me anytime." Said lord death patting kid on the back.  
Kid smacked death's hand and stood up with an angry expression on his face. "YOU DONT THINK IVE TRIED!When was the last time you had a relevant conversation with me!?or with anyone for that matter?!"  
"What do you mean by 'relevant conversation'"asked death.  
Kid looked like he was about to explode  
"one where you don't dodge questions or hide anything. I may be bottling up emotions but your the one who hides from others."kid pointed out.  
"Son you have to understand"began lord death.  
"Understand what! How am I supposed to understand anything...wh...when I've never. Not ONCE seen my fathers face. When I don't know if my mother is alive... Or if I even have a mother. WHAT THE HELL AM I?!WHAT AM I TO YOU HUH,LORD DEATH."Said kid emphasizing on his last words.  
Lord death was completely dumbstruck that his son would say something like that.  
"Just tell me"said kid beginning to cry"why can't you trust me."  
"Kid I do trust y-"  
"NO because you couldn't tell me about the kishin under the academy."  
"Kid-"  
"AND you failed to tell me that that kishin was my BROTHER."  
Said kid pounding his fist into the some students down below that were walking by."I'm pretty sure that can be called a lack of trust."  
Lord death looked up"kid I understand that I've made some questionable choices but you can't say that you haven't."  
"What do you mean."asked kid.  
"Kid it's not just you here, your not alone. There will always be someone to help. Someone who will gladly hear your problems."responded death.  
"Yea"said kid with a chuckle"like who"  
"Lets run down the list shall we"began lord death."there's Marie: she's nice and loving and very motherly. Would be very happy to help.  
Stein who would gladly give you advice- although he might ask for a frog to dissect in return.  
And then there's spirit,he's been like a second father to you."  
"What are you talking about the only time spirit talks to me is when he's telling me not to try anything on maka."spat kid.  
Lord death grew a small smile under his mask."I remember when you and maka were kids, spirit took you guys to get ice cream and ended up on the reviving end of a thugs knife."  
Kid gasped"what no way"  
"Yes kid a thug was joint to mug him but being who he is he resisted. He ended up with a wound on his collarbone. It was rather large and deep if I might add but he didn't even go to the hospital"added death.  
"How come I don't remember any of this."said kid.  
"I don't know really I guess you were to young." Replied lord death. "Kid you and maka were good friends as children. You helped her learn to read! Do you know how much that must mean for her. If anything I'd say you were her first crush."  
Kid looked at his father with glowing eyes."so you think I've got a chance!?"  
"I know you've got a chance" said lord death standing up and hugging his son.

^that means the story has ended and author's notes have begun.  
Wow...I really don't believe I deserve the right to be called an author...well not YET anyhow. You decide when that is by leaving a review saying I have earned the title "AUTHOR".  
Other than that all I have to say is leave a review if you liked the story It helps me wright. Don't be afraid to throw any ideas,after all I'm all about pleasing everyone. But I must warn I might not put your idea in the story so please don't hate me if I don't.  
Also my laptop is being fixed so I'm using my iPod to wright therefore i don't have italics so if If a word is in CAPITALS it means it should be in italics. If you know any type of app that can help me with typing please tell me!  
Well that's pretty much it.  
OH and I don't own soul eater.  
Or any type of reference that I make.  
BYYYYEEEEE  
Dontforgettoleaveareview


	2. Chapter 2

-kid pov-

Well father encouraged me to go ask maka out but I realized something...

She's probably with soul.

What am I saying she's obviously with him. Their probably snuggling on the couch as where I'm here bouquet in hand on the sidewalk, in the rain. Quite frankly I envoy the rain, the way that it feels on my skin, I can't feel cold or hot so-

"Hey kid"

-normal pov-

Kid looked back to find that it was one of his closest friends: blackstar. He looked like he had just left a liquor store- or bought a liquor store.

"Dude you need some help you look like you just bought the whole store"said kid REPEATING WHAT I JUST FUCKING SAID.

"Nah but this one's for you" blackstar responded completely unaffected by the fact the author just got mad at what he wrote.

Kid took the bag and looked in it"a shit-ton of vodka?"

Blackstar scratched the back of his head "yea since you reapers can't get drunk that easy I thought you might want to go get fucked up."

Kid thought on it for a second."sure why not. Do you have a reason to 'get fucked up'"said kid making quote signs with his fingers.

"Well tsubaki is visiting her father who strongly disapproves of me."replied blackstar beginning to walk towards his home."he doesn't believe I should be sleeping in the same house as her let alone the same room."

Kid have the idea some thought and silently agreed.

"We'll here we are" said blackstar and stoping in front of a small blue house.

-time lapse-

"Are... You drnk yet"slurred blackstar.

"Can't say I am my friend"replied kid downing the last bottle of vodka they had. "I'll go buy us some more" he said standing up.

"WAIT, kid be4 yu leave I need to tell you something..."he said leaning in to kid's ear and whispering" go behind the store and ask the guy in the grey hoodie for the star special"he finally muttered before collapsing on the floor: bottle still in hand."oops"

He mumbled taking another swig of the drink.

"Whatever"mumbled kid before leaving.

"I LOVE YOU" screamed blackstar.

"Love you too star"said kid who really didn't,care he just wanted to drown in alcohol tonight.

"Das gay kid"said blackstar lifting his arm.

"Oh go to hell"responded kid before finally leaving the small house. Once outside he summoned beazlebub and headed toward the shop.

When he got there he got a basket and fillies it with all types of vodka and tequila and energy drinks.

"That'll be $79"said the shopkeeper.

"So close" said kid as he plopped a hundred on the table and whent around to the back.

"you in the hood" he said pointing at a random guy in a hoodie.

"Who are you?"he questioned"you a cop"

"No I just" he hesitated."I'd like the star special"

"Oh why didn't you just say so"he said handing kid a dark green backpack.

"Fifty buck bro" he said reaching out for money.

"Give me another"replied kid giving the man a hundred dollars.

The man happily obliged and kid summons his board and flew to blackstar's.

"Honey I'm home" he said closing the door with his foot.

"Dinner is in the oven-"blackstar stopped"I mean fuck you"

"Did you manage to sober up a bit"asked kid throwing star the pack and his portion of the liquor.

"You got two"he said looking at his pack and then at kid.

"I had to. for the sake so symmetry." Protested kid.

Blackstar hugged the pack and said."oh god I love symmetry."

"Hey what's in here anyways?" said kid looking in the pack. It had several pockets so he started with the smallest all the way at the front.

-a small box that had ZIG-ZAGS written on it. And several other that had different flavors. Grape,strawberry,Lemon

Kid was confused. He opens the second pocket wich contained:

-three lighters

-an ashtray

-a small box

"What the hell is this?"asked kid holding the box up.

"It's a blunt roller dumbass" replied blackstar

-and a bong with a sticker that said"just add water!"

Kid finally understood where this was going and looked over to blackstar who was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

He imagined he was as well.

The final pocket contained:

A grocery bag with little ziplock bags in it. Each of those contained three small bags in those.

"So manny baggies" mumbled blackstar who was clearly not sober."let's dig in kid"

"Hell yea!" Smiled kid. Taking a swig from the bottle and looking at the instructions on the small box that contained a blunt roller whatever that was.

He was happy to hang out with star like this. But not because of the drugs. It was because he liked star like a family member. And he was pretty sure blackstar thought the same about him.

Something brought his eyes to the corner of the room where he be had earlier thrown the roses.

-kid pov-

To hell with them.

To hell with soul.

To hell with maka.

Tonight was going to be fun and nothing was gonna stop him from having it.

Not my thoughts.

Not my insecurities.

Not my crush.

Not tsubaki who is standing in the doorway.

WAIT TSUBAKI?

-/-/-

Whoops their in a tight spot huh? Well I'm sure tsubaki will be nice about it.

Sorry about the irrelevancy this chapter contains, as for the drugs they will take a huge part of the next chapter which will be mostly comedy. And kid opening up to maka...the fact that he's not sober shouldn't matter, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
You hate me! I knew you would hate me for that chapter!im just trash,filthy,pathetic trash.  
Who am I to say I can wright just because I can put pen to paper...or fingers to keys.  
PLEASE DONT HATE ME I LOVE YOU!  
*collapses on the floor sobbing*  
-normal pov-  
"UHH TSUBAKI HI WHAT ARE YOU DOOING HERE"said kid throwing the pack on top of the roses.  
"I live here kid"she said squeezing the bridge of her nose.  
"W-well I mean"kid found himself both stuttering and slurring"blackstar said you were visiting your father!"he said pointing at the teal haired assassin.  
"I was and he begged me to move with him"she said in a tone of melancholy.  
"What,no, you can't!"protested kid."let me talk to him I can put in a good word for blackstar."he said looking over at the assassin who was long passed out in a pool of liquor and what kid hoped wasn't urine.  
"On second thought-" he was cut of by tsubaki jumping on him with a giant hug.  
"OH THANK YOU KID" she said gingerly and not knowingly shoving her breasts into kid's face.  
"Tsubaki...I can't...breath" he said in muffled cries.  
Tsubaki blushed and jumped of kid while whimpering"I'm sorry"  
Kid stood up.  
"Not a problem" said kid fallowed by the thought that that's what soul must feel like. Before long he found himself wondering if tsubaki's breasts were larger than Blair's.  
"Umm kid... Can we go now."said tsubaki interrupting kid's perverted thoughts.  
Kid grew a blush"yea lets go"  
Kid began to walk along side tsubaki for a while before he asked.  
"How far is it to your father's house"  
Tsubaki looked away and casually said"about 5,000 miles to the west"  
Kid choked."WHAT"  
"Yea my famaly lives in Japan."she replied gingerly.  
"She'll I'm not flying on a plain,I suggest we take beazlebub" he said summoning his skateboard from his palm and jumping on.  
He he stuck his hand out to tsubaki who turned into her chain scythe form, knowing about kids "preferences".  
"Thanks" said kid  
"No problem"replied tsubaki with a smile in the reflection from her weapon form.  
"If you want you can go to sleep"offered kid. His weapons would usually cast of on long trips so he was used to it.  
"No it's ok I feel like me and you rarely talk."she said.  
Tsubaki was right as well, he and her barely interacted but he didn't know why. He just suspected it was fear that blackstar would kick his ass if he talked to his girlfriend.  
"Hey tsubaki" said kid in a hesitant voice.  
"Yea kid?" She looked up in from reflection of her weapon form.  
"Your maka's best friend right?" He asked.  
"But of course!"she replied happily.  
"Well..."more hesitation"I really like her but I don't know if she's with soul or not and so I'm scared that if I tell her she'll tell me she's with soul."  
Tsubaki looked at kid with a frown.  
"Kid..."  
"There's no need to spare my feelings tsubaki"he said with a smirk.  
"I'm really sorry but maka has got a crush on soul"she pouted.  
"That's ok I guess it just wasn't meant to be."he replied with a smile, a fake one. Right now he wished that he had pulled the trigger earlier. But that was in the past now, and as soul would say: "living in the past is uncool"  
"That lucky bastard" he thought.  
"Well I guess all I can do is feel happy for them"he said putting on a real smile now.  
He wasn't going to pout about it they deserved happiness besides he knew better than to get to attached to a girl.  
-time lapse-  
(A/N)the humor will begin from this point on.  
"Thanks again kid"said tsubaki hopping out of weapon form onto her doorstep.  
"Do you mind if I check in on star?"asked kid.  
"Sure come right in" she answered quickly opening the door to find a very drunk soul and blackstar slurring at each other.  
"I'm gonna go find maka" she said closing the door as soon as kid got in.  
"Yea well...your initials are B.S HAHAHA"said soul laughing hysterically.  
"Well...your mom's a whore" slurred blackstar.  
Soul stopped. And began to cry.  
"THAT'S SO MEAN THO,WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT."he said sobbing.  
"IM SORRY SOUL I LOVE YOU"said blackstar also in tears now.  
He hugged soul,then just sat there crying.  
"Yo are you two done?" asked kid startling the pair.  
"Kid!"they said simultaneously.  
"Am I interrupting anything?"he said mockingly,taking a seat beside them.  
"Soul smoked all your weed"said blackstar trying to draw attention away from himself (a/n)hard to believe that right?  
"It's alright I wasn't planning on smoking anyhow, it dose t affect me"said kid looking at soul. The white's of soul's eyes were red joining his pupils.  
"Well we still have some left"said blackstar rummaging around in his pack.  
"No thanks"said kid not taking his eyes off soul who was starring at him with astonishment.  
"is there a problem soul"  
"How come when you shot me... I liked it"he said with the widest eyes kid had ever seen.  
"Because your a fucking masochist" he said with a chuckle.  
"Here you go kid"said blackstar handing kid a bong.  
Kid hesitated.  
But after a small internal argument he about not being able to take soul and blackstar calling him a pussy over and over in unison he gave in.  
"Fine.."he said taking the object ."it's not like its even gonna do anything."  
-an hour later-  
"Hey!hey!hey!blackstar!hey!"shouted kid.  
"What kid"said blackstar shoveling potato chips in his mouth.  
Kid jumped onto the armrest on the side of the couch they were on and crouched on the edge.  
"IM BATMAN" he screamed.  
"I WANA BE BATMAN"screamed blackstar pushing kid over.  
"I want Chinese food."said kid standing up. Blackstar looked at kid and asked"can you bring some back for us."  
Kid nodded and stumbled out the door.  
-kid pov-  
Oh my god I thought that no human drug could affect a shinigami. Still I can't help but laugh as I feel myself stumble around. It still doesn't have a full effect but I can certainty feel it.  
I still have full control but I just feel all happy inside, its like I know what I'm gonna say but it comes out way differently...I wonder if this is how most people feel...whatever-oh hey look it's maka.  
-normal pov-  
Maka was out buying groceries when she heard kids voice.  
"Maka-chaaaaaaaan!"  
Maka looked over worried about the cry she just heard but was relieved when she saw kid with the biggest smile she had ever seen. He came over and hugged her.  
"Hey kid I thought you and soul were at blackstar's place today"she said struggling to hug kid back since he had locked her arms at her side with his own hug.  
She noticed kid had a slightly harder grip than usual.  
"Kid are you ok?"she said releasing himself from his grip. She looked up at the slightly taller boy and saw his eyes were bloodshot.  
"Makaaaaaaaaa" he mumbled stumbling away. Maka grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alleyway. Realizing what was happening to kid.  
"Kid what the hell"she protested pushing him against the wall"you reek of marijuana and vodka! I thought you were more ethical than this!"she paced back and forth.  
"Whoa maka when did you get here"said kid in a slurred tone."I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time now"  
Maka ceased her pacing and looked at kid.  
"I like you maka...I like you allot."he spoke calmly.  
Maka blushed but began pacing back and forth again and dismissed it as drunk/high slur.  
-maka pov-  
God dammit kid.  
How can he be drunk. I thought that a shinigami couldn't get drunk. I guess their alcohol tolerance level is just higher, I mean he smells like a lot and I mean A LOT of vodka.  
What's this about him liking me? its probably just some stupid shit. Ugh!he's so pathetic! so easily manipulated I bet blackstar peer pressured him into doing it! ok I gotta think of someway to sober him up so he can explain- what's he doing?  
-normal pov-  
Kid lay back against the wall and began to let himself fall.  
He tucked his knees up to his Chest.  
"Father always told me to stay away from girls."he began."he said that I can't get attached to them. He said that if I get attached to a girl ill only end up hurt."  
"So your dad told you all women will hurt you"mocked maka."and of course you believed him. God your such a daddy's boy. You should try and be like me and not be such a pussy about girls."  
Kid stood up and grabbed maka's neck. He pushed her up against the wall and began."your mother told you never to trust men and look at you, your in no position to talk." He tightened his grip to the point where he wasn't chocking her but he was defiantly hurting her."do you have men chasing after you for your family's earnings. Do you have men fallowing you, who want to have sex with you simply for the god damn bragging rights!?no? Didn't think so. But the worst thing, the worst FUCKING THING.  
Is the fact that once I like someone...because I'm a reaper...I'm lucky enough to watch them die..."he chuckled"...I get to look them in the eyes...but there not looking back, their eyes are lifeless. When you see... The one person you thought you could actually love get beat and raped to death by a twelve men and not be able to do anything about it Only then do you come back to me with the right to call me a pussy."kid spit next blood over his shoulder and began to walk away.  
-kid pov-  
Damn her. She thinks she knows everything. At least she knows who her mother is. God dammit Ive been biting the inside of my cheek so hard it's bleeding. God now I really do wish I had pulled the trigger earlier. I think being so pissed of sobered me up a bit. Still I can't help feel like I was a bit to harsh, but I still regret nothing.  
-normal pov-  
Maka began to chase after kid.  
"Ki-kid I'm sorry!" She yelled trying to keep up with the young reaper.

Ha! You thought it was gonna be all loving and fluffy but you were wrong!  
Well next chapter kid is gonna have som explaining to do huh?  
Well don't forget to review. Oh and to the one that said that he was disappointed that kid did the drugs(sorry I don't remember your name because I don't have Internet right now.)remember he didn't know that he was buying drugs. Although I guess he shouldn't have been so cool with it either...oh well. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kid! Kid! Kid wait!" Screamed maka.  
"Why the hell should I? Are you gonna judge me on something you know nothing about again?" He protested as he continued walking.  
"I'm sorry". She ran a bit faster  
-kid pov-  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Why did I flip out like that...am I really that eager to break down if anyone says anything about father?  
I'm pathetic.  
What the hell do I do now, I can't just stop and apologize I chocked her for fucks sake. Should I just keep walking?no somone as stubborn as maka would fallow me forever. I admire that though, what I don't admire is that she's still fallowing me begging for my forgiveness when I should be the one who's your such a dumbass  
-normal pov-  
Kid stopped.  
Maka stopped a few feet behind him.  
"Kid what's wrong"she asked a bit scared.  
Kid hesitated. But then grew a slight smirk.  
"I'm a little over emotional prick that's wars wrong"he said with a chuckle"I'm sorry maka"  
"No kid I'm sorry I-"she was cut off.  
"I'm gonna have to stop you there because this was one hundred percent my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so butt-hurt over something that stupid,but then again I guess it could happen to anyone you should have seen soul and blackstar crying earlier."he began."as for what I said about the girl it was just some pent up emotion which has been held in for a while"maka looked like she was gonna say something but kid cut her off again."and I plan on keeping it that way."  
Maka frowned but realized if she protested her and his stubbornness would keep them here all night.  
"Fine."she pouted.  
"Now I believe an apology coffee is in order for mood swings."  
He began to walk ahead leaving maka to catch up.  
Being a grim reaper has its advantages, like for example for every step kid took maka had to take two it seemed kid was walking normally however leaving the person at his side dumbfounded. Maka however tried her best to keep up, but alas she was no Mach for the grim reaper.  
"Slow down kid!"she objected startling him.  
"What do you mean slow down I'm walking at my regular pace"he mocked.  
"Well it's to damn fast"she scolded.  
"We'll you should try to keep up!"he said jumping up into the air and disappearing.  
Maka simply stood there confused, that is until she saw kid a block away on a roof.  
"C'mon I thought you'd keep up"he said with a smirk. Then he began to run off the building and jump of into the street it looked as if he was about to hit the ground but there was a hill In between him and maka so she didn't see him hit the floor.  
She was scared for his life, and yet she simply stood there.  
Gapping like a fish.  
"BOO"screamed kid behind her making her jump.  
"AHHHH KID WHAT THE FUCK"she screamed falling over.  
"Yes maka?" He replied casually.  
"HOW AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT"she screamed standing up  
"Being a reaper has is advantages as for the reason...hmmm...I guess I'm just not completely sober yet. Now how about that coffee." He out a shoulder.  
Maka took it and stated "the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want you disappearing and reappearing and all that shit."  
"Shhhhh it's ok you don't have to make excuses to touch me"he interrupted.  
"Whatever"she muttered

So kid likes messing with maka huh?  
I apologize for my previous chapter i was in no condition to wright and I am still in no condition to be called an author.  
Remember  
Dontforgettoleaveareview!


End file.
